1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to image display apparatus, and image display methods and, more particularly, to an image display apparatus and image display method in which the status of display is caused to transit in accordance with status transition data corresponding to a predetermined instruction, post-transition display data is created from drawing data, and an image is displayed based on the display data.
2. Description of the Related Art
On-vehicle Navigation apparatus which are used recently have been usually provided with extra functions in addition to an ordinary function for displaying maps. These extra functions include displaying of a current location, setting of a destination, searching for a route from the current location to the destination, outputting of visual and/or voiced guidance corresponding to the route, and searching for related information in a built-in database. In order to facilitate use of these functions, an on-vehicle navigation apparatus is provided with menu displaying function that allows selection of a desired one of these functions. Usually, a menu listing various functions is displayed along with a map on a display unit. The function corresponding to a selection by a user at the apparatus or a selection by a remote controller is executed. For example, the apparatus itself or the remote controller is provided with scroll buttons or selection buttons that accept the user operation. Alternatively, a transparent touch panel is provided on a screen of the display unit.
Drawing data for shapes, colors and displayed position of a design created by a graphical editor or the like is built in the apparatus in order to display an image of the menu. Procedures for transition between different statuses of display based on the drawing data, i.e. procedures for switching between a displayed state and a non-display state of the image, change in color, change in shape, change in size, are stored in the apparatus in the form of state transition data which complies with the specification of the apparatus.
FIG. 12 is a block diagram of a related art image display apparatus built in an on-vehicle navigation apparatus to display the menu. Referring to FIG. 12, numeral 201 indicates a state transition controller receiving a instruction from another apparatus built in the on-vehicle navigation apparatus, searching for state transition data 211 based on the instruction and supplying an instruction for modification of display based on the state transition data to a drawing controller 204. Numeral 202 indicates a state transition data storage unit for storing the state transition data 211 corresponding to various menus. Numeral 203 indicates a drawing data storage unit for storing drawing data 221. Numeral 204 indicates a drawing controller for searching for the drawing data 221 in accordance with the instruction from the state transition controller 201 and displaying the drawing data 221 on a display 205 for displaying maps, route guidance and menus.
A description will now be given of the operation of the related art image display apparatus.
Upon receipt of an instruction from another apparatus (for example, scroll buttons, a touch panel or other controllers) built in the on-vehicle navigation apparatus, the state transition controller 201 searches for the state transition data 211 in the state transition data storage unit 202 in accordance with the instruction. The state transition controller 201 selects the state transition data for the menu that should be displayed in accordance with the instruction.
The state transition controller 201 supplies the state transition data and detailed information relating to the display of the menu to the drawing controller 203 to instruct it to change the display. The detailed information relating to the display indicates the status of the menu being displayed. For example, when there are four items listed in the menu, the detailed information indicates which of the four items is being selected.
The drawing controller 204 searches for the drawing data 221 based on the instruction from the state transition controller 201 so as to select the drawing data 221 required to display the image requested by the instruction. The drawing controller 204 produces display data based on the selected drawing data and causes the menu to be displayed on the display 205.
In displaying a menu containing four items one of which is being displayed, the drawing controller 204 selects basic data of a menu in which none of the four items is being selected. The drawing controller 204 then selects the drawing data for showing the selection of the item and superimposes that data on the basic data so that the selection is indicated at an appropriate position. Thus, the image data for the menu is prepared.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 10-261105 discloses another related-art technology for changing the displayed image based on the state transition data.
Design used in the display and procedures for a change of display may be modified depending upon the needs that arises during the development of the on-vehicle navigation apparatus having the related-art image display apparatus built in. Since the format and content of the state transition data 211 and the drawing data 221 are closely related to the functions of the state transition controller 201 and the drawing controller 204, not only the state transition data and the drawing data, but also part of the state transition controller 201 or the drawing controller 204 may have to be modified. This involves extensive changes in the design of the apparatus with the built-in image display apparatus so that the development thereof is delayed.
A change in the drawing data 221 may require a change in the manner of selection of the image data effected in the drawing controller 204. For example, due to an increase in the number of items for selection in the menu, a mathematical function used in the selection may have to be changed or the volume of the drawing data may have to be increased, requiring a change in the drawing controller 204.
A change in the state transition data 211 may require a change in the detailed information related to the menu and provided in the state transition controller 201. For example, when the procedure of using the menu is changed; i.e. when the state transition data 211 is changed, a method of storing the detailed information indicating the menu may have to be changed. In association with the change in the state transition data 211, the format of the state transition data may have to be changed so that a method of transferring data from the state transition controller 201 to the drawing controller 204 may have to be changed.
Accordingly, a general object of the present invention is to provide an image display apparatus and an image display method in which the aforementioned disadvantage is eliminated.
Another and more specific object is to provide an image display apparatus and an image display method in which the drawing data is broken down into graphic elements comprising basic elements and attributes thereof, and animation elements that describe a procedure for dynamic modification of the attributes of the graphic elements. The display of the menu composed of the graphic elements is changed based on the animation elements, and in which the state transition data and the drawing data can be modified without requiring a change in the state transition controller and the drawing controller.
The aforementioned objects can be achieved by an image display apparatus for changing a state of display in accordance with state transition data corresponding to a predetermined instruction, producing post-transition display data from drawing data, and displaying an image based on the display data, comprising: drawing data storage unit for storing drawing data including at least one graphic element and at least one animation element, the graphic element including a basic element of the image and attributes of the basic element, and the animation element being associated with the graphic element and describing a predetermined condition and a procedure for dynamically changing the attribute of the graphic element when the predetermined condition is fulfilled; and a drawing controller for executing the procedure described in the animation element so as to change the attribute of the graphic element, when the predetermined condition is fulfilled, and producing the display data based on the graphic element.
Accordingly, processes executed by the state transition controller and the drawing controller do not depend on a change in the state transition data or the drawing data. Thus, the state transition data and the drawing data can be changed without affecting the design of the state transition controller and the drawing controller.
The predetermined condition may be a condition related to a predetermined animation variable.
According to this aspect of the invention, the method of controlling the display of the image such as a menu comprising the graphic element can be simplified and the construction of the drawing controller is simplified.
The image display apparatus may further comprise a state transition controller for generating a change instruction for changing a value of the animation variable, from the state transition data corresponding to the predetermined instruction, wherein the drawing controller changes the value of the animation variable in accordance with the change instruction from the state transition controller, checks whether the predetermined condition described in the animation element is fulfilled, based on the changed value of the animation variable, and executes the procedure described in the animation element when the predetermined condition is fulfilled.
According to this aspect of the invention, the construction of the state transition controller is simplified.
The drawing controller may draw the image after producing the display data of the image as a whole from the graphic element.
According to this aspect of the invention, the image in the process of modification is not displayed so that the menu is changed instantly from the viewpoint of a user.
The drawing data storage unit may store the drawing data in a modifiable manner.
According to this aspect of the invention, when a change in the design of the menu is required, the required change can be effected by changing the drawing data, thus requiring a minimum change in the apparatus. When a change in the design of the menu is requested during the course of development of an on-vehicle navigation apparatus, for example, the development can proceed rapidly.
The image display apparatus may further comprise a state transition data storage unit for storing the state transition data in a modifiable manner.
According to this aspect of the invention, when a change is required only in the procedure of selection in the menu, the required change is effected by changing the state transition data, thus requiring a minimum change in the apparatus. When a change in the procedure for selection in the menu is requested during the course of development of an on-vehicle navigation apparatus, for example, the development can proceed rapidly.
The image display apparatus may further comprise a drawing data reading unit for reading drawing data recorded in a predetermined recording medium.
According to this aspect of the invention, the design of the menu can be changed easily by exchanging the recording medium for another medium also storing the drawing data.
The image display apparatus may further comprise a state transition data reading unit for reading state transition data recorded in a recording medium.
According to this aspect of the invention, the procedure for selection in the menu can be changed easily by exchanging the recording medium for another medium also storing the state transition data.
The image display apparatus may further comprise a data communication unit for communicating with a predetermined external apparatus so as to retrieve the state transition data.
According to this aspect of the invention, the state transition data can be modified using an external apparatus, providing convenience when the state transition data is to be frequently changed.
The drawing data storage unit may store a plurality of types of drawing data, and the drawing controller comprises a drawing data switching unit for selecting by switching the drawing data used in producing the display data, in accordance with the state transition data.
According to this aspect of the invention, efficiency of development of the apparatus is improved. More specifically, it is not necessary to change the entirety of the set of drawing data when a minor change is required in the drawing data in the course of developing the apparatus. Only the drawing data corresponding to the required change has to be changed. Development of the apparatus relative to the drawing data can proceed in a manner independent of the other drawing data.
The drawing data storage unit may store, for each drawing data, auxiliary drawing data comprising one of color information and image element of the drawing data, and the drawing controller produces the display data using the auxiliary drawing data corresponding to the drawing data selected by the drawing data switching unit.
Accordingly, a relative extensive range of colors can be used to produce display data and a variety of drawing elements can be used.
The image display apparatus may further comprise: a state transition storage unit for storing a plurality of state transition data; a state transition controller for changing the state of display, based on one of the plurality of types of state transition data; state transition data switching unit for selecting by switching the state transition data used by the state transition controller, in accordance with the instruction or the state of display.
According to this aspect of the invention, when a minor change is required in the state transition data during the course of development of the apparatus, the entirety of the state transition data need not be changed. Of the plurality of types of transition data, only the state transition data corresponding to the required changed need be changed. Therefore, the efficiency of development is improved.
The aforementioned objects can be achieved by an image display method for changing a state of display in accordance with state transition data corresponding to a predetermined instruction, producing post-transition display data from drawing data, and displaying an image based on the display data, comprising the steps of: determining whether a condition for a change in the state of display is fulfilled, given drawing data including at least one graphic element and at least one animation element, the graphic element including a basic element of the image and attributes of the basic element, and the animation element being associated with the graphic element and describing a predetermined condition and a procedure for dynamically changing the attribute of the graphic element when the predetermined condition is fulfilled, the determination being done by determining whether the predetermined condition is fulfilled; and executing the procedure described in the animation element so as to change the attribute of the graphic element, when the predetermined condition is fulfilled; and producing the display data based on the graphic element.